


The trials of a teenage country in love

by Katfish_1967



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward, Betting, England is a pervert and he’s proud of it, M/M, Pining!america, america crossdresses, thats only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Alfred is in love. He needs advice on how he knows whether his crush returns his feelings. Who better to help than his pervert of a father and his annoyingly smug aunt.Human names are used. It isn’t au.





	The trials of a teenage country in love

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start I should explain my OC’s  
> Elizabeth- London   
> Iona- Edinburgh  
> Gwynn- Cardiff 
> 
> Gwynn isn’t mentioned by name, but she does speak. She’s the welsh female.
> 
> That being said, let’s do this!

It was 6:23 am in Chelsea when Alfred knocked on the door. There was only one person awake at this time (or so she thought). Sighing she put her novel down and dragged herself to the door.

“What do you want Alfred?” Elizabeth asked, seeing the sunny blonde on the steps outside.

“Hi! Can I come in real quick?” Alfred was already pushing his way in.

“Not so loud! I am the only one awake and everyone else in this house gets incredibly grumpy when they are woke up at 6am. And trust me, you don’t want to see a hungover Alistair grumpy.” Elizabeth scolded.

“Why are you awake then?” 

“Just like New York, London is a city that never sleeps.”

“Ah.”

“What was so important that you need to be at the house so early?” Elizabeth was trying to steer the conversation back to its original topic instead of her sleeping patterns.

“I need to speak to Arthur about something. I’ll just go and wake him up!” Alfred explained, already half way up the stairs.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” Elizabeth shouted despite knowing that Alfred was paying no attention to her warning.

Elizabeth stood at the bottom of the stairs and began silently counting down from three. Just as she reached one there was a high pitched scream and some british swears. Mainly the word wanker.

“I told you.” Elizabeth called up to the traumatised American.

“Could you buggers shut up? I need me beauty sleep.” A Scottish accent shouted from one side of the house.

“Yeah we know ya do.” A welsh accent replied from the other side.

“Do ya want to fucking fight, lad?” Scottish.

“Come at me.” Welsh.

“Both of you shut up!” That was a Scottish accent again, but this time it was a female speaking.

“Yeah! Listen to Iona.” Came a female welsh accent.

“Fine.” Came two grumbled replies.

Alfred was listening to the scene with a sort of morbid fascination. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her brothers.

“I told you not to go up there. I also told you not to wake up Alistair. Can you just not listen or do you have some sort of problem with authority?” Elizabeth ranted.

Just then Arthur walked down the stairs fully clothed, causing Alfred to blush and turn away.

“Come off it lad. I’m sure you’ve seen worse. You were in the wars. We had no privacy there.” Arthur grumbled, heading into the kitchen to make himself some tea.

“I’ve never walked in on my two father figures doing it before!” Alfred protested.

“Yes you have, you just don’t remember it as you were so young.” Arthur smirked while pouring the water into the tea pot.

“Gross Dad!” Realising what he said, Alfred turned bright red.

Arthur smiled. 

“It’s been a while since you called me that, lad. I’d almost began to miss it.”

“A sweet as this moment is,” Elizabeth cut in, “what did you want to speak to Arthur about?”

“Oh right! I’m having issues getting the person I like to realise that I like them and I’m about to just walk up to them and propose. Which would go terribly as they would think I’m making fun of them and they would probably hit me. Isn’t that what Francis did to you?” Alfred rambled.

“Yes Francis proposed out of the blue, but you have got to remember that we’d been sleeping together since about 1605 and that was only to propose a union between countries, even then I told him I wouldn’t marry him for that reason. You can’t just go up to someone you’ve not even been on a date with and propose!” Arthur explained.

“We’ve slept together. Does that count?” 

“When did you sleep together?” Arthur asked.

“1960. Right in the middle of the Cold War. After a World Meeting. I was dressed as a female as that’s what I find enjoyable. He recognised me. And we had a amazing night of built up sexual tension and lust an-“

“Ok! That’s enough! I don’t need you to go into detail about it!” Arthur was quick to stop Alfred.

“On the plus side, at least you know he likes men. I mean, if you were straight would you sleep with someone you knew was a guy, despite him wearing feminine clothes?” Elizabeth asked.

“No I would not.” Arthur answered.

“Why?” Elizabeth prompted.

“Because it doesn’t matter how well they pass as a girl, if I knew they were male, in both sex and gender, it would still be weird for me.” Arthur finished.

“So that means your mystery man has to have some sort of attraction to men and, more specifically, you.” Elizabeth concluded.

“So?” Alfred asked. “What do I do?”

“Ask him out. Be yourself. The things teen magazines tell girls to do when they want they’re crush to notice them.” Elizabeth laughed.

Alfred nodded and said a quick thank you before he walked out of the house, closing the door loudly behind him, making Arthur and Elizabeth sigh.

“£100 on it being Ivan.” Elizabeth said turning to her brother.

“You’re on.” Arthur replied, shaking her hand once to seal the deal.

Let’s just say Elizabeth was £100 richer after the next world meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I know it was short. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
